mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Link1205
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv Ich bins Smashbroser ich wollte fragen wieso ihr die Beiträge von Robin007 toleriert die sin a falsch und b vulgär Wenig/gar nicht online Bin von morgen bis einschließlich Dienstag kaum bis gar nicht online wegen Schützenfest! Wollte das nur mal durchgeben ;) Mariopower 18:08, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) SMB Level Mach ich doch gern. Habe nun bei den letzten Bildern die ich hochgeladen habe den Autor bzw. die Lizenz angegeben und ich denke, nachdem ich nun mit Welt 2-4 (Super Mario Bros.) fertig bin werden spätestens morgen alle Level vorhanden sein. Danke nochmal für den Hinweis mit den Bilder, werde dies nun immer beachten MFG JamesHammerbro 17:46, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hey habe jetzt alle Level fertig und dazu noch eine Liste zur Übersicht bereit gestellt.Habe nur zwei Stunden gebraucht. Achja wollte noch was fragen.Immer wenn ich in "Zuletzt Geändert" rein schaue ist die Uhr, die allen Anzeigt wann die letzten Beiträge bearbeitet oder erstellt wurden, zwei stunden zurückgestellt. Liegt das an mir? JamesHammerbro 19:51, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nun funktioniert bei mir mit der Zeit auch^^ D.A.N.K.E JamesHammerbro 20:02, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Import Hallo Link1205! Ich habe soeben die Artikel vom zweiten Mariowiki hierher kopiert und das andere Wiki geschlossen (das Wiki kam durch den Gratis-Wiki-Import zustande). Alle Artikel die ich importiert habe beginnen mit Mariowiki/ und alle Bilder mit Bild:I-/. Du kannst natürlich die Artikel nur teilweise verwenden oder auch löschen, je nachdem wie sie in dieses Wiki passen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Editieren, Tomsen (talk) 05:46, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) mariofans.de Ich habe zwar davor noch keinen Testbericht geschrieben, ich hoffe aber, dass dieser deinen kritischen Augen standhält. ;) Ich hoffe, dass der so richtig ist, falls was verändert werden muss, einfach mir schreiben --Mariopower 08:19, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mit hand gezeichneter Grafik und einem ganz klassischem Jump’n’Run in 2D will Wario in seinem ersten Auftritt auf der Wii überzeugen. In der Story des Spiels geht es um die Entführung der Königin Midori und ihrem Volk, der Mürfel durch König Rüttelbert, welche im Reich des Rüttelns heimisch sind, in das man durch den Antiken Globus gelangen kann. Niemand geringeres als Kapitän Kandis, Widersacherin Wario in Wario Land und Wario Land II, ist im Besitz des antiken Prachtstückes, sendet es aber weiter an Wario. Als das Geschenk bei Wario angekommen ist, springt plötzlich ein entkommender Mürfel aus dem Globus, der Wario von den Leiden seines Volkes und seiner Königin erzählt. Wario zeigt sich bestenfalls desinteressiert, aber als der kleine Mürfel (mit dem Namen Mürfel) beginnt von einem Schatz unschätzbaren Wertes zu erzählen ist Wario sofort hin und weg: Augenblicklich begibt er sich in das Reich des Rüttelns um den Schatz in seine gierigen Finger zu bekommen – und ganz nebenbei auch noch die Königin zu retten. Das Spiel ist in insgesamt knapp 40 Leveln auf fünf grundverschiedene Kontinente aufgeteilt, in denen es jeweils, mit Ausnahme der Endgegner, drei Schätze zu finden gibt und es mehrere Missionen wie zum Beispiel das Einsammeln von 30.000 Münzen zu meistern gilt. Auch die Endgegner sind im klassischen Stil zu besiegen, so muss man ihnen unter anderem Gegner ins Maul werfen oder aber auch einfach nur auf die Schwachstelle des Gegners springen – ganz klassisch eben. Wer aber glaubt, dass neben den klassischen Elementen nicht auf die Einzigartigkeit der Wii zurückgegriffen wurde, der irrt gewaltig. Das Zielen mit einem in die Hand genommenen Gegner läuft über die Wii-Fernbedinung, einen Münzbeutel muss man durch den Controller solange Schütteln, bis wirklich alle Münzen raus sind, die Donnerwumme lässt sich ebenfalls so ausführen und, und, und… Fazit: Wario Land: The Shake Dimension ist wirklich jeden Cent wert, vor allem für alte Jump’n’Run-Hasen ein absoluter Muss, aber auch für Einsteiger in das Genre sehr gut geeignet. Jeder Schatz muss einmal gefunden werden und so werden sich auch erstgenannte den Kopf zerbrechen, bis sie alle gefunden. Nebenbei: Ist das Spiel vorbei, ist es noch lange nicht zu Ende, denn wenn Rüttelbert erst einmal besiegt ist, werden in einigen bekannten Leveln Geheimkarten versteckt, durch die man wieder neue Level freispielen kann. Wario Land: The Shake Dimension ist ein idealer Mix aus klassischen und modernen Spielelementen, die stundenlange Spielspaß mit einem geldgierigen Wario garantieren. Anmeldezwang Hi Link1205. Es hat zwar eine ganze Zeit gedauert, aber nachdem auch eine große Mehrheit der Nutzer des MarioWikis dafür ist, Seitenbearbeitungen nur noch durch angemeldete Benutzer zuzulassen, ist das MarioWiki ab sofort als Test im Gegensatz zu allen anderen deutschsprachigen Wikia-Wikis nur noch für angemeldete Benutzer editierbar. Warten wir mal ein paar Monate ab und schauen dann, wie es sich auf die Entwicklung auswirkt. Weiterhin viel Erfolg und Glückwunsch zum 1.000sten Artikel im Wiki. --Avatar 10:27, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Übrigens zu erst überlegen Ich hab das bei allen, mir miteingeschlossen reingestellt, da es jeder erfahren sollte. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:49, 2. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Et puis? C'est égal! Ich meine ja, dass die Nachricht alle erhalten haben, und die, die wichtig war, was die ! Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai! Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:54, 2. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Könntest du... Ich habe noch keine ausreichende Ahnung. Könntest du bitte eine Vorlage anlegen, mit der du die einzelnen Minispiele in Mario Party DS auswählen kann?--SuperMario 14:55, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hey, Link, ich finde es zwar toll, dass du mein Artikel als lesenswert und informationsreich einstufst, aber findest du das nicht etwas voreilig? Ich habe ihn erst vor einigen Stunden fertig geschrieben.^^--Yamatochan 20:39, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) kannst du mir zeigen, wie du die Bilder für Paper Mario 2 machst?--Yamatochan 18:45, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ah, thx, und weißt du auch, wo ich so ne Tv-Karte herbekomme?--Yamatochan 20:23, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Super Mario Sunshine Vor einer Stunde hast du im Artikel die Links gelöscht. Ich hatte etwas recherchiert und sie reingestellt. Meinst du, sie seien unsinnig, ich finde sie ja brauchbar, aber wenn sie deiner Meinung nach nicht nützlich sind, brauchen sie nicht dazusein. Das will ich nur wissen.SuperMario 16:51, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lets have a look: Hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:44, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) hey, danke für dein kommentar ;) leider kann ich mich nur um die von Paper Mario 2 kümmern, weil mir zu den andern die Spiele dazu fehln =( Naja, werd dann mal die Partner überarbeiten--Yamatochan 20:42, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich will nicht immer alles allein entscheiden http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MarioWiki_Diskussion:Partnerseiten Gib du mal deine Meinung dazu ab. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:01, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Monaco-sidebar Kannst du Zelda-Wiki zu Zeldapedia ändern!? Wäre nett, weil das Wiki nicht so heißt! Danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 17:01, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:54, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Smileys Hi, ich hab mal eine Smiley Vorlage erstellt, ich hoffe ihr könnt dasmit was anfangen. Was ihr damit macht ist mir eig. egal, eig. ist das für Disks gedacht, naja es ist mir egal. Achja könntest du jetzt das Nintendo-Wiki in der Partnerseitem-Seitze eintragen?--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:01, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zugriffsstatistik thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hey Link. Ich hab eben mal ein paar Statistiken generiert und dabei fiel auch folgendes Bildchen ab - vielleicht habt ihr ja Spaß daran? --Avatar 07:40, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich habe sie überarbeitet und alte und nicht mehr genutze Feautures rausgenommen. Problem? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:08, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bildbeschreibungen Du als Admin solltest doch ganz genau wissen, dass man Bilder nicht ohne genaue Beschreibungen des Ursprungs und Lizenzierungen hochladen soll! Ich will dir ja jetzt nicht auf die Füße treten, aber da das ja wirkliche Probleme geben kann, solltest du das schnell ändern, immerhin solltest du als gutes Beispiel voraus gehen, ansonsten reißt das hier auf einmal ein, und jeder macht das dann so. Und stell dir mal vor, alle Bilder, die so hochgeladen wurden, wieder zu bearbeiten oder zu löschen, falls dies nötig wird, wird letzlich im Chaos enden!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 18:55, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rechtliche Frage Hallo Link, ich habe einmal eine Urheberrechtliche Frage: Wäre es für uns rechtlich möglich, Bilder von dieser Seite runterzuladen und hier zu veröffentlichen? Dort sind nämlich sehr viele, gute und enzyklopädische Bilder, die uns hier fehlen. Allerdings weiß ich halt nicht, ob man das darf. Wenn ja, sollte die Quelle aber auch erwähnt werden, am besten durch einen Link. Das wäre sehr gut für dieses Wiki! Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 17:39, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Meinst du per E-Mail oder wie? Danke jedenfalls, dort sind wirklich sehr gute und brauchbare Bilder. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:39, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Du hast die Mario Kart: DD!!-Kats geändert. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass das Spiel "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!" heißt, daher müssten auch die Kats so heißen. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 10:31, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nächste Frage... Ich weiß nicht wie man die Link's wie zum Beispiel zu Fuzzy umwandelt und wie man Tabellen zu Paper mario 1 & 2 Macht kanst du mir weiter helfen ? Wikia Gaming Und, wie geht's so? Also, ich hab zu viele Projekte und oben dran steht eins davon :) (Wikia Gaming) Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du das der Community nicht mal etwas näherbringen könntest, da mitzuarbeiten. Muss ja nicht viel sein, es können sogar nur Artikelkopien sein (gibt Vorlagen dafür). Vielen Dank für deine Mithilfe :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:11, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bakugan könnte mein Bakugan Wikia bitte zu Euren Partnerseiten gehöhren OnePiece Fanon Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 12:24, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... Die Kategorien Wii-Spiel und Nintendo DS-Spiel waren richtig. Das, was du gemacht hast, war eine Schlimmbesserung, vorherige Variante war korrekt (das, was du eingebaut hast, nennt man Deppenleerzeichen). Kannst du das vielleicht wieder rückgängig machen? ;-) It's a wiki. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 19:15, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Paper Mario = Parterseite könnte das Paper Mario Wiki zu denn Parterseiten hier gehöhren--Laximilian scokentalk 10:58, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey...wow,das wäre mir echt eine Ehre ^_^ . Werde mich dann gleich mal an die Arbeit machen. Vielen Dank, freut mich echt :) Und das mit MUM...hmm, hab im Moment leider echt viel um die Ohren, aber selbstverständlich werde ich irgendwann mal wieder eine Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte veröffentlichen...Vllt. sogar schon bald :) Nochmals vielen Dank :) JamesHammerbro 13:36, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gut,mach ich... :) JamesHammerbro 14:07, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Hi, ich wollte es auf mich nehmen alle Kategorien in diesem Wiki uf vordermann zu bringen. Dies wird zwar etwas dauern, aber wenn das denn fertig ist, ist endlich mal Ordnung in Bildern, sowie Artikeln vorzufinden. Dafür muss ich einen völlig neuen Kategroienbaum aufbauen, was ein schweiriges Unterfangen ist.^^ Dann mach ich erstma weiter mit den Bildern und wenn ich damit fertig bin kommen die Artikel. Hast du etwa sdagegen? Bitte schreiben, nicht das ich noch etwas falsch mache oder so...--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 12:20, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gegner-Liste Hallo, die Frage klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich lächerlich für jemand der sich auskennt aber irgendwie scheine ich zu blöd zu sein ;) Ich wollte auf der Gegner-Liste ein paar ergänzen da ich einen alten Spieleberater zu Super Mario World 2 gefunden habe und noch ein paar fehlen. Ich habe die Link Adresse zu SMW2 die hinter anderen Gegner schon steht kopiert und wollte sie hinter meinem Gegner einfügen (bisher nur Raketen-Willi ergänzt Rest folgt wenn ich des mit dem dem verlinken kann) dannn öffnet sich ein Fenster "kann nicht auf Zwischenablage zugreifen bla bitte hier Link einfügen" und wenn ich des mach funktioniert es immernoch nicht. Kannst du mir bitte helfen wie das geht? Grüße Tschibibo :) P.s. ich habe zu edn Gegnern auch die Bilder und Beschreibung aber keinen Scanner bei Bedarf kann ich die Seiten und Bilder gerne auch per Post zuschicken(?) damit man sie hier einfügt falls jemand Interesse hat... EDIT: Also ich werde sobald ich mal mittags frei hab in nen gescheiten Copy-Shop gehn damit die Liste in Farbe ist und die Bilder möglichst gut und dann sende ich dir die Liste gleich zu. Liebe Grüße :) Sorry ....aber ich musste deinen Edit zu SMGalaxy2 zurücksetzen,hast dich etwas mit der Grammatik vertan...genau wie ich,beides ist glaube ich falsch^^ DEINS Dies wird das erste Mal sein das ein Spiel der Super Mario Reihe zwei mal für die selben Konsole erscheinen wird. '' Für die selben Konsole? :) '''MEINS' Dies wird das erste Mal sein das ein Spiel der Super Mario Reihe zwei mal für der selben Konsole erscheinen wird. '' Ich finde meinst zwar irgendwie richtig,aber ich mache einfach mal ein: ''Dies wird das erste Mal sein das ein Spiel der Super Mario Reihe zwei mal für die selbe Konsole erscheinen wird. '' :) Gute Nacht wünsche ich dir ! JamesHammerbro 22:30, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Bilder Ja, ist gut. Ich hab's nach dem englischen Namen benannt und erst bemerkt, als das Bild schon hochgeladen war. So schaut's jetzt aus. GrafCannoli 17:03, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Admin Wie kann man hier Admin werden? Das Admin-Team muss ja ziemlich schlafen bei den ganzen gravierenden Fehlern in den Artikeln.--The Collector Audienz 15:18, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SSBB-Charaktere Brauchen wir hier auch Artikel über die Endgegner aus SSBB, wie z. B. Rayquaza oder Porky? Waluigi & Yoshi 06:27, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) okay, also würde ein artikel in dem alle bosse beschrieben werden reichen.Waluigi & Yoshi 06:38, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Bilder okay, tut mir leid, ich werd versuchen meine bilder immer gleich zu beschriften.Waluigi & Yoshi 11:04, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Namen ich hab versucht die artikel zu verschieben aber z. b. wollte ich Donut Ebene 3 nach Donut-Ebene 3 verschieben, aber es gab schon eine weiterleitung unter dem namen donut-ebene 3 deshalb musste ich den gesammten inhalt von Donut Ebene 3 löschen und in die weiterleitung donut-ebene 3 kopieren. glaub mir wenn ich es verschieben könnte würde ich es tun. da dies das deutsche mariowiki ist wollen wir doch auch die artikelnamen in deutsch haben, oder nicht? deshalb ist es doch kein problem das ich die smk-strecken nach deutschen namen verschoben habe, oder?Waluigi & Yoshi 22:59, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Partnerseiten Du hast ja mal vor einiger Zeit so ziemlich alle Wikis aus der Navi und Project:Partnerseiten geschmissen. Ich sage mal, die Zeldapedia hätte das gerne gewusst.-- 14:57, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hi! Ich hatte hier mal Rollback-Rechte und wollte fragen, ob ich diese wieder haben kann, denn ich will in Zukunft doch wieder öfters hier arbeiten! --Mario Lover 17:05, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mal eine Frage Hi ich bins W&Y. ich hab lang darüber nachgedacht und da erst kürzlich erst zwei leute zum admin ernannt wurden wollte ich auch mal fragen ob ich schon gut genug für ein admin wäre denn ich arbeite schon ziemlich lang hier und hab einige wichtige edits getätigt und auch den kompletten super mario sunshine bereich erstellt und geupdated, klar hatte ich auch meine schwächen aber wer hat das nicht. also wollte ich fragen ob es für mich möglich ist admin zu werden und wenn nicht ob es noch eine chance für mich gibt das zu werden. Waluigi & Yoshi 20:44, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wow danke was für eine ehre, ich wollte schon so lang mal admin werden und jetzt bin ichs und keine sorge ich werd schon nicht innaktiv, ich werd gleich heut nach der schule on gehn und ein paar artikel verbessern oder schreiben. bis dann.Waluigi & Yoshi 06:49, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re: Forum noch bin ich nicht im forum angemeldet aber ich hatte es schon lange mal vor, ich glaub ich machs heute mal. Waluigi & Yoshi 11:57, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin hier kaum noch aktiv. Ich bitte das zu entschuldigen, liegt daran, dass ich auf Wikipedia voll ausgelastet bin: In den letzten zwei Monaten dort 4000 Edits gemacht und mehr als 60 Artikel geschrieben. Dennoch habe ich vor, hier wieder etwas mitzuarbeiten, falls ich nicht dazu komme, schimpf bitte mit mir. Grüße SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com '''NUS'] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 13:22, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gegner aus Super Mario 64 Ich hab mal wieder ne Frage. Wie soll ich diesen Gegner nennen:Datei:Pushywall-64.jpg Er kommt auch in Super Mario Galaxy vor und heisst auf English Pushy Wall --Galaxy_2 Benutzer Robin007 Ich bins Smashbroser ich wollte fragen wieso ihr die Beiträge von Robin007 toleriert die sin a falsch und b vulgär Wikia Bot Wer ist den dieser Wikia Bot? Danke Damke für deine Begrüßung. Re:Vorlagen Die alten Versionen sehen besser aus und außerdem sah die Vorlage Shy Guy total merkwürdig aus. Die Namen die bei den neuen Versionen dabei waren habe ich übrigens bei den alten Versionen eingetragen. Also habe ich alles richtig gemacht! Es sieht jetzt besser aus und hat genau so viel Information wie vorher.Waluigi & Yoshi 20:38, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Also hast du nun was dagegen wenn ich weiterhin die Vorlagen besser aussehen lasse? Wie oben schon beschrieben trage ich die neuen Namen ja ein. --Waluigi & Yoshi 15:25, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich komm grad durch einander, meinst du mit du findest die neuen Versionen besser. Meinst du damit die die ich gemacht habe oder die aus dem englischen MarioWiki kopierten?--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:08, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Was findest du daran besser? Mal ganz erlich.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:52, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) So ist es doch schon mal besser, oder? Sag mir was ich ändern soll damit es auch dir gefällt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:35, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kann ich wenigstens die deutschen und alphabetisch geordneten Namen drin lassen?--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:44, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Na dann ist das doch kein Problem. Ich werde dann jetzt die Version zurück setzten. Also lass uns Frieden schließen und das Thema dann vergessen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast ;) Waluigi & Yoshi 20:47, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Re:Bilder Hey ganz ruhig! Ich hatte sowieso noch vor dieses eine Bild zu kategorisieren und zu beschriften. Du musst mir schon ein bisschen Zeit geben, ich hatte mich halt danach ausgeloggt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 22:44, 28. Nov. 2009 (UTC) löschen des profils hallo wie kann ich mein profil vollständig löschen/entferen ? wäre nett wenn ich eine antwort bekommen könnte. lg blaaaa Englishes Super Mario Wiki Hey, kennt irgendeiner das Englische "Super Mario Wiki". Es ist anders als Mario Wiki. Auf dieser Seite findet man alles was es in den Mario-Spielen alles gibt. z.B. alle Gegner. Die Seite ist sehr hilfreich, um Bilder für unser Mario Wiki zu finden oder Informationen. Diese Seite ist Mario Wiki weit voraus. Plötzlich findet mein Computer diese Seite nicht mehr. Die Seite heisst http://www.mariowiki.com/ Ich weiss nicht ob diese Seite noch exestiert oder nicht. Möchte wissen was mit dieser Seite los ist. Bitte schnell antworten!!!!--Galaxy 2 10.Dez 2009, 18:45 (UTC) Re:Kettenhund Ich hatte vor den Artikel Vorgestern zuende zu bearbeiten, aber mir ist viel zu viel dazwischen gekommen weshalb ich in den letzten Tagen kaum eine Bearbeitung gemacht habe. Ich hatte dann eigentlich vor sobald ich mit den Pokémon-Artikeln fertig bin, den Kettenhund-Artikel fertig zu machen. --Waluigi & Yoshi 19:56, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, Bilder dazu kommen bald.--Waluigi & Yoshi 10:05, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC)